Core A, the Administrative Core will be the focal point of the three projects and two other cores of the Program. The Administrative Core will provide a variety of key administrative and secretarial functions that are central to each and every project and component of the Program. Since 67% of the Program will be undertaken at Wichita State University, the Administrative Core will be housed on that campus as well under the direction of Dr. George Bousfield, the Principal Investigator of the Program. Extensive administrative experience will be provided by Dr. Jeffrey May, Co-Core Leader. However, the Administrative Core will serve the Projects and Project Leaders on the other campuses, including the Kansas City campus of the University of Kansas Medical Center, Dr. Raj Kumar;and the University of Nebraska Medical Center, Drs. John Davis, S.K. Roy, and E. Bedows. The Administrative Core will organize an annual site visit by the external advisory board. The board has been selected for expertise in gonadotropin structure and function (Dr.James Dias), gonadotropin signal transduction (Dr. Mary Hunzicker-Dunn), gonadotropin molecular biology (Dr. Irving Boime), and FSH isoforms (Dr.Alfredo Ulloa-Aguirre).